I'd Love To
by amillionthingsatonce
Summary: Jet/Smellerbee. I'm changing this back into a one-shot. I'm in the process of rewriting this!


**Just a little something I whipped together.**

* * *

The winters were always harsh in the forest, and Smellerbee never adjusted to them.

Her breath clouded in front of her as she trecked through the snowy forest, The Duke close behind her.

"Hey, Smellerbee, you know I can just ask Jet to take you off of lookout duty," the young boy said.

"No, I'm fine," Smellerbee said through chattering teeth. She brought her fists to her mouth and exhaled warm breath into them.

"Whatever you say," The Duke sighed. Why did she have to act tough all the time? Maybe onn the outside she looked like a boy, but anyone who knew her knew that she was just a skinny girl trying to act tough. "You at least want my scarf?"

Smellerbee shook her head, icy drops splattering off her shaggy hair. They had reached the lookout tower and she pulled herself up into it.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying about me. It's just a little chilly outside," Smellerbee called down, helping The Duke up, trying to steady her shivering body. He was a young boy and needed someone older to act as the authority figure. She couldn't be all chattery and cold and still try to be that person.

The Duke glanced at her sceptically. "Okay…" he sighed and fixed his eyes on the forest around him, preparing himself for the boring watch duty that lay ahead.

* * *

"Good job, Longshot, we'd better get this back to camp," Jet said, clapping his friend on the back. They walked down the road, walking in the cart tracks to avoid getting their shoes wet.

"Oh, I'd better check on Smellerbee. I put her on watch duty with The Duke. Better make sure she's still alive," Jet laughed.

He turned off the road and jogged into the forest, fixing the cloth he had wrapped around his fingers, thinking. Why did she get so cold? She bundled up like everyone else—reluctantly. Maybe it was a girl thing. Jet shrugged and picked up the pace. The cold air was starting to seep into this body.

* * *

The Duke let out a long breath, bored out of his mind. He glanced over at Smellerbee, in the fetal position, her whole body shaking.

"Hey, um…maybe I should give you my scarf…" he said, getting concerned.

"No, I'm fine!" she said, her voice muffled and barely audible through the chatters.

Jet burst out of the bushes below, covered in snow and panting from running. The Duke stood and leaned over the railing.

"How's she doing?" Jet called up.

There was a thump behind him and The Duke looked over. Smellerbee had fallen over. "I think she collapsed," he said and scrambled to her side. "You'd better get up here, Jet!"

"Jet?" Smellerbee whispered.

Jet scrambled up onto the platform. Smellerbee was lying on the floor.

"Shit! What are we supposed to do?" he said, looking over at the little boy.

"Maybe you have to give her mouth-to-mouth!" he suggested.

"That's for drowning, stupid!"

"Mouth-to-mouth with Jet? I'd love to," Smellerbee mumbled deliriously.

Red creeped into Jet's cheeks, and he glanced over at The Duke, who was snickering.

"Uh…maybe we should just get her back to camp?" he said and pulled off his jacket, cold air rushing into his body immediately, but he ignored it. He wrapped it around Smellerbee and hauled her onto his shoulders. Not surprisingly, she wasn't that heavy.

"Can you stay here by yourself, The Duke?" Jet asked. The little boy nodded.

Jet climbed back down to the forest and took off towards the Hideout. Everyone stared when he reached the platforms, whispering to each other.

Jet laid her down on his mat and grabbed his blanket. After he wrapped her up, he didn't know what to do. "Smellerbee…" Jet said urgently, lightly smacking her cheeks. She moaned and opened her eyes.

"What?" she said softly, her voice hoarse.

"You okay?" Jet asked, leaning in.

"I'm cold," she sighed.

"You're wearing my warmest blanket."

She blinked slowly, but said nothing.

"Well," Jet sighed, "You got everyone in camp worrying."

"Sorry," Smellerbee coughed.

"It's okay. You're awake now, so that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but I feel awful,"

Jet pulled her hands out of the depths of his blanket. It almost stung to touch them, they were so cold. "You're gonna get sick if you don't warm up faster," he said, lifting the blanket up and sliding in next to her.

"What are you doing?" she said, slightly alarmed.

"You're a member of my gang, and as such, I have to keep you safe," he said.

She stared at him, then snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

"Better?" he asked soflty.

She nodded. "Much."


End file.
